Wasted Years
by LiNkWiSe
Summary: Auron, against his wishes, finds himself back in Spira, given another chance at a normal life, how will he live it?


**Okay, I'm sure the plot isn't an original or new one or anything, but I think Auron is just plain awesome, so I wanted to write a fic about him!**

**This is set about 2 year's after FFX-2**

**This fic will feature some FFX-2 characters, but with Auron, I think this is more suited in the FFX section.**

**I don't own FFX, any of their characters, or a decent mobile phone.**

-----

"So why do you need to see me?"

Auron stood in front of the Bevelle temple fayth. They were far within in the Farplane, Auron had been summoned to go see the fayth. Auron hadn't changed much at all, his appearance had stayed the same, with the new addition of a beard.

"Auron, though this is a little haste, We are offering to send you back to Spira."

"May I ask why? Spira belongs to the living. Not to be crowded up by people like me."

"Auron, do you not understand, if us fayth choose to send you back, you'll go back, alive and well. You will also still be thirty five, the same age as when you got sent."

"I can understand why you sent Tidus back, but I do not have a place in that world."

Auron turned his back to the fayth.

"I do not accept your offer." He started to walk away.

"Auron."

Auron turned back around. "You gave me an offer, I do not accept, simple concept."

"When I said 'offering' I really meant, 'going'."

"So, you are sending me back to Spira, without my permission?"

"Well, you have a little, say in it..."

"I refuse to go."

"Auron, why, are you so hesitant, to return?"

"Why are you eager to return me?"

The fayth just stared at Auron for awhile. "It's, complicated, but, well, hm..."

"Your choice of words are really having an effect on me." Auron replied, in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Your childhood was nothing out of the ordinary,"

"Thank you, but what has that go to do with anything?"

The fayth continued. "Then, when you were twenty five, you were devoted a warrior monk of Bevelle."

"I am quite aware of my past, thanks."

"You refused to marry the daughter of the high priest, you fell quickly out of favor with the top brass, you were then enlisted by Braska to join him as his guardian, you also seeked out the help of Jecht."

Auron folded his arms.

"Your role throughout the pilgrimage was of a straight forward man, you took nothing from nobody, and insisted it was not a 'pleasure cruise'. You reached the Zanarkand Ruins, and found out the truth about the Final Aeon, against your best wishes, both Braksa and Jecht sacrificed themselves."

Auron winced at painful memories.

"You kept your promises, guard Tidus, take Yuna to Besaid. You were still enranged. You tried strike down Yunalesca, and she left you one-eyed and mortally wounded. You crawled all the way down to Mount Gagazet, where you told Kimahri of Yuna, you then died."

"Hmph."

"You came back an unsent, because you had unfinished buisness, you rode Sin to Dream Zanarkand, and watched over young Tidus. You took yourself and Tidus back to Spira, where you eventually became Yuna's guardian. You went through the same journey as your last, and made it to the Zanarkand Ruins, where you relived your painful memories. You took care of Yunalesca, and also destroyed the Final Aeon."

"Where are we going with this?" Auron demanded.

"You helped bring the Enternal Calm to Spira, you then told Yuna to send you. You believed your life had finished, and you had played at it for too long, your mission to free Spira from its cycle of lies and death was complete, and your promises to your departed friends fulfilled."

"Nice history sum of my own life." Auron remarked, annoyed.

"You see, we don't believe you ever got to live your life once, as a normal person. We want to give you the chance to relive your life, in a better way. You will no longer have to worry about anything, you can just enjoy life."

Auron thought about it. "If I wish to, can I return to the Farplane?"

"Certiantly, should you ever want to return to the Farplane, I will be waiting for you, at the Zanarkand Ruins."

"What if I wish to return, and I'm at Guadosalam or something?"

The fayth chuckled."Then you will have to journey to the Zanarkand Ruins."

Auron grunted.

"Fine, I will go."

"Good to hear. Now we shall send you now, close your eyes."

"Wait, first, I want to know, was there another reason you gave me a recap of my life?"

The fayth chuckled again."Pehaps, pehaps not, you shall have to wait and see."

"What if I am to run into my former..." He did not want to say friends. "Companions?"

"Then you run into them, simple. Now close your eyes."

Auron sighed. He stood there for about a mintue before closing his eyes.

He felt a strange feeling, he tried to open his eyes but he couldn't, before he knew it, the feeling had stopped, and he could open his eyes. He looked around his surroundings. He was on a beach, a calm wind blowing, and the ocean roaring.

"Besaid."

------

He walked towards the village slowly, he remembered the first time he had came here, it was here he promised to Braska, to take Yuna to live here.

'_Yuna_.' Auron thought, chances are that he was going to run into her, he wasn't in the mood for explaining. '_I shall have to tell her how Braska is doing...'_

A random Dingo popped out of nowhere, Auron easily dispatched of it with his Masamune.

"Hm, pehaps I shall have to power this up again." Auron said, looking over it. "I wonder if the Mars Crest and Sigil are still out there somewhere..."

He continued walking towards the village, he was first thinking of just boarding the S.S. Liki straight away, but he decided to revisit Besaid, he may as well make most of his second, or rather third chance at life.

He stopped just in front of the village entrance. He thought for a few moments, then walked in.

It seemed alot more calmer and peaceful than the last time he had came here.

"Sir Auron?" a voice said. Auron turned around.

It was just a random villager. "Are, you, Sir Auron?"

Auron nodded.

"THE Sir Auron?"

"What of it?"

"I thought that you, had, had..."

"Died? Rumours." Auron lied, but he didn't want to say to this person he didn't know he was bought back to life.

The villager just stared in amazement."May I shake your hand?"

Auron didn't say anything, he just shook the outstretched hand and walked off without a word.

_'How much of that will I have to endure?'_ Auron wondered.

He stopped in front of a hut, he saw a little baby crawling out the door. He picked the baby up before it got much further.

"Vidina!" A voice yelled out.

Auron turned around, he saw who had cried out.

"Hello Wakka."

"S-S-S-Sir Auron?" Wakka asked in disbelief.

"The one and only."

"B-B-But...oh...boy..."

Auron watched as Wakka began to stumble around, he than collapsed.

"What? Is my new beard that bad?" Auron chuckled at his little joke.

'_Me? Cracking a joke? What's happened to me?'_

_-------_

So yeah, there's the first chapter, please read and review.

Return to Top


End file.
